goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Bacon
Kevin Bacon is an American actor and musician. Biography Born in Philadelphia, Bacon left home to pursue a theatrical career, and soon began appearing in motion pictures such as the original Friday the 13th, before gaining notice in Diner and Footloose, in which he played the lead. This lead a number of similar roles before playing against type in JFK, A Few Good Men and earning a Golden Globe nomination for The River Wild. He later made his award winning directorial debut with Losing Chase. In the 2000s, Bacon played a number of darker roles, including a paedophile in The Woodsman and a Nazi mutant supremacist in X-Men: First Class. Due to his prolific and genre-spanning career, Bacon became the subject of the meme "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon" which he embraced by setting up the charity Six Degrees. Singing In his extensive career, Bacon has sang on film, for example in Pyrates, but made more prominent musical appearances alongside his brother Michael as part of the band "The Bacon Brothers", performing music they had written themselves. Together, they released a total of six albums, beginning with Forosoco in 1997. As well as their albums, the Bacon Brothers also contributed to collaborations such as Dog Train and Philadelphia Chickens. Film Pyrates (1991) *Love Will Keep Us Together (duet) *Baby Don't Get Hooked on Me (solo) *Tainted Love (duet) The River Wild (1994) *Happy Birthday Albums Forosoco (1997) *Old Guitars (duet) *Woman's Got a Mind to Change (duet) *Grey-Green Eyes (duet) *Only a Good Woman (duet) *Brown Eyes (contains solo lines) *Boys in Bars (contains solo lines) *Memorize (contains solo lines) *Guess Again (The KJ's Song)(contains solo lines) *Live With the Lie (contains solo lines) *Adirondack Blue (contains solo lines) *Rainy Day Man (contains solo lines) *Babies Are Born Happy (contains solo lines) *K9 Love (contains solo lines) *They Still Holler Boogie (contains solo lines) *Footloose (contains solo lines) Getting There (1999) *Ten Years in Mexico (contains solo lines) *Arm Wrestling Woman (contains solo lines) *Don't Look Back (contains solo lines) *Getting There (contains solo lines) *When You Decide You've Stayed Too Long (contains solo lines) *T.M.I. (contains solo lines) *It's a Rocky Road (contains solo lines) *Not Born to Beauty (contains solo lines) *Chop Wood (contains solo lines) *Don't Lose Me Baby (contains solo lines) *Strung Out (contains solo lines) *July Away (contains solo lines) *Jersey Girl (contains solo lines) *City of Fear (contains solo lines) *Angelina (contains solo lines) Can't Complain (2001) *Paris (contains solo lines) *Grace (contains solo lines) *Don't Leave the Lava Lamp on for Me (contains solo lines) *Mother Fear (contains solo lines) *Sooner or Later (contains solo lines) *Heart Half Full (contains solo lines) *Can't Complain (contains solo lines) *Light the Way (contains solo lines) *Baby Steps (contains solo lines) *I'm So Glad I'm Not Married (contains solo lines) *Summer of Love (Woodstock '99)(contains solo lines) *She Is the Heart (contains solo lines) *Bus (contains solo lines) Philadelphia Chickens (2002) *Philadelphia Chickens (contains solo lines) *Snoozers (contains solo lines) White Knuckles (2005) *White Knuckles (duet) *What Am I Gonna Do? (duet) *Flowers (duet) *Good News (duet) *Unhappy Birthday (duet) *Tuesday (duet) *If I Needed Someone (duet) *Hasn't Got a Heart (duet) *Swing Low (duet) *Coffins and Cradles (duet) *Peace Dance (duet) *Get Away with It (duet) *John's Song (duet) Dog Train (2006) *Pots and Pans (duet) New Years Day (2008) *New Year's Day (duet) *Go My Way (The iPod Song)(duet) *Almost Got Rich (duet) *Bunch of Words (duet) *Bitter Man (duet) *Tell Me What I Have To Do (duet) *Architeuthis (duet) *Children (duet) *Eye of the Storm (duet) *Wild Life (duet) *Kikko's Song (duet) Gallery baconari.jpg|'Ari' in Pyrates. baconwade.jpg|'Wade' in The River Wild. forosoco.jpg|'Forosoco'. gettingthere.jpg|'Getting There'. cantcomplain.jpg|'Can't Complain'. philadelphiachickens.jpg|'Philadelphia Chickens'. whiteknuckles.jpg|'White Knuckles'. dogtrain.jpg|'Dog Train'. newyearsday.jpg|'New Year's Day'. Bacon, Kevin Bacon, Kevin